Sailor Hime II: The Supporting Cast Strikes Back!
by shanejayell
Summary: Chie, Aoi and Sailor Moon? Also, Omake!
1. Sailor Hime

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime or Sailor Moon, thankfully. This is not a sequel to Sailor Hime, or at least not directly one, though the two Omake's DO connect.

Sailor Hime II: The Supporting Cast Strikes Back!

"Fumi," Mashiro Kazahana called out softly as the young woman thoughtfully looked out the window, "are you ready?"

The purple cat raced from the shadows and then jumped up into her lap, the odd scar on her brow resembling a circle. "Yes, Miss," Fumi the cat said to her worriedly, "but are you sure these are the ones?"

"They're the best choices we have," Mashiro said calmly as the wheelchair bound young woman petted the cat.

Fumi sweatdropped as the cat confessed, "Then I think we're in trouble."

Meanwhile, across campus a group of young women were settling down to eat lunch in the gardens. Mai Tokhia set out the bento boxes as Mikoto Minagi looked on eagerly, Natsuki Kuga settling down with her friends to eat.

However, they're not relevent to the story, so we'll move on.

Fumi bounded by them through the grass, the little cat frowning at her boss' decision to pass over such obvious heroine material. I mean, just going by boob size alone Mai was prime magical girl material. Still, she was certain Mashiro knew best.

"Aww," the voice murmured, "what a cute kitty!"

'Oh no, not again' Fumi thought as she tried to bolt but it was too late as hands reached out to pick her up.

Aoi Senou looked her over, the brown haired girl smiling as she said, "Inexpicably, I have the urge to call you Fumi. How odd is that?"

"Meow!" Fumi smiled even as her thoughts raced. 'She knows who I am?' she blinked, 'Aoi must be one of the lost Princess Soldiers, the Hime Senshi!'

"Well, well," Chie Harada used her camera phone to snap a picture as the black haired girl said, "a cute kitty and a even cuter girl."

"Chie," Aoi blushed.

Fumi wiggled, slipping free from Aoi's grip and preparing to flee when there was a large crash as something knocked over a statue nearby. 'Oh no,' she thought as she saw the shape stumble into view, 'it's too soon!'

The Orphan roared, it's misshapen form inspiring fear and terror in the park's inhabitants, sending students fleeing for the hills. Snake like it reared up, shimmering with eerie energies as it looked around, then fixated on two people: Aoi and Chie.

"Uh oh." Chie firmly pushed Aoi behind her as she said, "I do not like the way it's looking at you."

"Chie, no," Aoi tugged at her, trying to get both of them away.

Fumi looked around, thankful there were no students left around. "Aoi, Chie, listen to me!" she cried.

"The cat talked," Aoi blinked in surprise.

Chie instantly used her camera phone to film Fumi, "Wait till I sell this to the World Records people!"

"There's no time for that," Fumi nodded to the nearing Orphan then leapt. With a twist in midair there was a odd shimmer, then a shining gold broach and a blue rose dropped to the ground in front of both girls.

"Pretty," Aoi conceded, "but..."

"Pick up the broach," Fumi ordered her, "and yell Hime Senshi Make-up!"

"But..." Aoi frowned at the broach, which carried the same odd symbol on it as the cat had on it'd forehead.

"NOW."

"Don't get touchy," Aoi chided the cat as she held up the broach and cried, "Hime Senshi power, make-up!"

In a wave of rainbow power, her clothes disappeared and Chie snapped a few shots with her camera phone while muttering, "Nice!"

In a second Aoi stood transformed, her Fuka academy uniform replaced with a sailor style costume over what looked like a swimsuit with a mini-skirt. "Eeek," Aoi squeaked, trying to yank the skirt down to cover her bottom. Her hair was pulled back by a golden tiara and she also had on matching red gloves and boots.

"Damn, Aoi," Chie murmured admiringly, "you make that look good."

Aoi blushed charmingly as Fumi said briskly, "Enough with the compliments, you need to go fight that orphan."

"Alone?" Aoi gulped.

"No, not on your own," Fumi answered her as she gave the blue rose and Chie a decidedly pointed look.

Chie met Aoi's eyes for a moment before she calmly picked up the mysterious rose. Strangely they could hear what sounded like a Spanish guitar start playing in the background as Chie was surrounded by black sparkles, only to emerge dressed in a pure black tuxedo, a simple while mask covering her eyes.

"I'm going to have to beat the girl's off you with a stick now," Aoi blurted out, the other girl feeling her heart beating faster.

"Maybe," Chie said as she strode over to Aoi's side, drawing a red rose from her coat as her black lined with red cape fluttered around her, "but you will always be my princess."

"Oh Chie," Aoi murmured as she took the rose, hearts in her eyes.

Fumi cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt," the cat said dryly, "but the Orphan is still coming."

"Raaar," the Orphan said firmly, wanting to get in on the conversation as it slithered slowly towards them.

"Ready, Aoi?" Chie asked her with a charming smile as she smoothly drew yet another rose from her clothes.

Aoi smiled back as she answered firmly, "Always, Chie." Both turned towards the now visibly worried Orphan, "Let's go!"

As Fumi watched the two young women charge at the Orphan she noted, "You know, this might just work out better than I thought."

End.


	2. Omake!

Omake!

Midori Suguira, the teacher still dressed in a nearly too small Sailor Moon outfit, growled out, "We missed our chance again!"

"Calm down," Yohko Sagisawa told her friend, the school nurse sitting beside her in the room normally used for student council meetings.

From where Natsuki sat at the head of the table with Shizuru she said, "The author did say that it was just starring the supporting cast members."

"Het, at least you got a cameo," Midori pointed out to her irritably.

"Don't," Shizuru Fujino said to her with a deceptive mildness as the woman drank her tea, "talk to my Natsuki that way."

"Now, now," Reito Kanzaki said as he tried to calm things down.

"Personally, I'm very disappointed," Haruka Suzushiro pointed out, "I think I'd make a wonderous Sailor Uranus."

"Wonderful," Yukino Kikukawa corrected mildly.

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room processed that revelation. "Sailor Uranus?" Nao smiled teasingly, "Hinting at something, are we?"

"Not hinting at all," Haruka answered with surprising firmness as she continued, "in fact, I intend to ask Yukino if she'll be my Sailor Neptune."

"Haruka," YUkino breathed out, tears in her eyes then she all but tackled Haruka out of her chair as she repeated, "HARUKA!"

"Congradulations," Shiho Munakata said mildy as they watched Yukino tackle-glomp Haruka to the ground.

"Indeed," Shizuru agreed.

Mikoto Minagi happily ate her ice cream, provided by Mai to keep her from asking embarrasing questions at just such a moment. "I'm impressed," Miyu Greer noted, "I would have thought Yukino incapable of such a strike."

"It isn't a take down," Alyssa Searrs noted as she drank her tea, "they're hugging."

Nao Yuuki slid over to where Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting as she asked curiously, "I would have thought that you two would have claimed Uranus and Neptune first."

"Shizuru had another suggestion," Natsuki admitted.

"Oh?" Nao looked curious.

Shizuru smirked, "We're going to be Mars and Venus, of course."

"Of course," Mai Tokhia agreed, shaking her head.

"At least no one has to dress up as those cross-dressing Starlights," Nao sighed as she walked over to sit by Mikoto.

"Well, we already have Akira," Midori noted, "and I'd bet you'd look good in a suit."

"Hey!" both Nao and Akira Okuzaki protested at the same time.

End, Omake

Notes: First, I blame Guubear for writing "My Terrible Secret" and giving me the idea of doing a Chie/Aoi based Sailor Moon fic. I also extend my apologies to Fumi, but SOMEONE had to be the cat and it couldn't really be Mashiro. As for the Omake, Mars and Venus are often depicted in official manga art looking like couples, so having Shizuru and Natsuki planning to be them fit.


End file.
